Universal Needs
by dirtyperv
Summary: We all have needs. Men, women or gem it didn't matter, everyone had something they craved. Even if it's wrong. LEMON'S with semi-plot. Most staring our favorite man-child Greg universe. Gets deeper with every chapter...
1. Chapter 1

"see you later mom! "

Like away Priyanka watched with nervous eyes as her daughter ran out of the car into the arm's of one of those.. Things.

And with a sword no less!.

She knew by now she couldn't stop her. Even if she still had the nerve to once again put her foot down and ban her naive daughter from hanging around the Gem's and that boy Steven she knew she wouldn't be obeyed.

What could she really do anyway?.

She and countless other people have seen what the Gems could do, just as they were now was the might of a small army but when clumped together as that giant monstrosity she had seen the first time she meet the Gems Priyanka wasn't sure if anything short of a nuke could stop them from taking what they wanted.

Which seemed to be recruiting her daughter as some sort of child solider.

Oh she had more than once secretly tried to ride her child of them by filing a long list of compliments to the local authorities but the moment she mentioned the word Gem she would either get laughs or instantly be hung up on.

Seems being on earth for thousands of years had given them a bit of a reputation amongst governments across the world.

To put it simply as the very last officer she asked said 'if it involves those super powered rock women, they didn't want anything to do with them'.

It was shocking to say the least.

As far as the world was concerned, humans stayed out of gem business and the crystal gems at least TRY to not blow up the earth.

To think her baby was now in the same group of monsters that could end wars made Priyanka want nothing more than to turn back her car and grab her daughter.

She had already looked at reasonable house's outside of the city to buy. It could just be the three of them living a normal life as the got out of this insane beach town.

Or at least two..

Doug, her husband had been having issues with her lately. Even though they managed to put on a good front in public or when alone with their daughter the distance between the couple had been getting dangerous far.

Priyanka knew it was partly her own fault , she wasn't selfish enough to think that this slow rift in the relationship had been all Doug's fault.

Shortly after Connie was born all Priyanka wanted to do was work all her efforts into her profession as a doctor. She spent year's just being in the hospital, probably most of her 13 year marriage was spent more in a hospital than at home.

And now after this time putting in the extra miles in improving herself, getting her ten year and raising a bright young child what did it get her on the end?

Nothing but greif,oh plus a slight depression that she was half tempted to write her own under the table prescriptions for and definitely a case of mild narcolepsy.

Oh and don't forget that her husband may or may not be having an affair with the blond postal woman who spends a awfully long amount on time "catching up" with Doug whenever she's not at home.

At first she just thought it was her own paranoia causing her to doubt her husbands loyalty. The two had always been close friends from childhood after all both born and raised here in beach city making them life long friends so Priyanka would have to admit her jealousy of their close relationship did sway her thinking.

In the back of her mind she had always wondered why her husband would choose to move back to his old home town that was constantly in one crisis or another considering how practical he always seemed to be when it came to safety.

Then her jealous brain would always whisper that his "BEST FRIEND" just so happened to still live here.

with her 16 year old daughter.

The same daughter who just so happens to have been born about a year after her husband left the town to pursue his own life in college.

Priyanka had always felt there was Absolutely nothing simulator between her husband and Sadi.

The girl was practically a copy of her mother and had nothing noticeably linking towards Indian decent,but up till very recently since last visiting the Big donut to get a quick bit before a long shift It took just one look at her doopy face for her to finally notice.

The same shade of brown eyes she looked at everyday at home stared back at her on the face of the awkward teen.

Even her timid smile just screamed Doug back in their early years. Back when they first met an he had just been a naive freshman an her a proud junior assigned to be his guide , back when they were close and romantic.

Then later fell in love ,got married and had a child...

Now they didn't even sleep in the same bed.

She hadn't even realized it herself with being too occupied with Connie and trying not to think about the growing suspicion of her being indoctrinated into some sort alien war,but at some point or another her husband had started sleeping alone in their guest room while she just went to sleep with a nice book to keep her company .

That is if she wasn't dead tired from work and just fell asleep the moment her head hit the sheets.

She had tried her best for months to keep these thoughts in the back of her mind and label them preposterous. Yes they weren't as "lovey dovey" as they use to be back when they had just gotten married but that was well over a decade ago, it was perfectly normal for married couples to cool down from that honeymoon phase as time went by and had a more respectable conservative relationship.

Sure she wished he would take her out more often than the bi-weekly scheduled date night or be a little bit more spontaneous like the men she would read in her mature novels ,which she only read because well, it had definitely been... Awhile since he last touched her..

But that didn't mean they didn't still very much love each other dearly.

They still kissed..

When she initiates it.

Sighing in her seat Priyanka parked her car as her usual spot in the hospital parking lot and downed her white coat.

She was already in for a long day and just having these thoughts on her head was just gonna get her distracted.

Entering the building she went through the usual routine of half heartily replying to the greetings of brown nosing med student's who only bothered trying to get on her good side in hopes of a recommendation.

Maybe a few years back she would pay more a to them but she knew better at this point. Not a single one who worked under her in the past ever bothered making contact again after they got their doctorates.

Her own college's were about as chipper as she was at the moment as half looked tired from going through full overnight shifts to just plain having the chronic depression that only morning coffee could cure.

God forbid the coffee machine was on the fritz again, they would definitely riot.

Priyanka sat down at a chair in a break room with a file in hand she picked up from the secretary, it had a list of all this week's problems and boy was there alot.

One good thing about beach city was that it's population wasn't that big and was just barley hitting the 3 thousand mark. This ment it should have less case's of injuries or sickness.

But that's not the case, this place was practically a danger zone, people got hurt on a daily basis and act like it was normal. If a monster attacks (which happens alot) then its almost certain someone gets sent here.

Right now the hospital was only half full thankfully as nothing too earth shattering has happened in a few weeks now, all that's left was to check up on the patients that are already here.

Which she did through most of the morning and felt more drained herself afterwards. She tried not to let it show while being professional but she was starting to get a bit peeved at their micro complaints.

Oh doctor my pillows too flat, fluff it for me.

Oh doctor my feet are hot pull off my soaks.

Oh Doctor my bed pan is full.

It took alot out of her to not snap at them and just request for someone below her level to do these menial tasks. Honestly she was doctor not a damned nurse!.

It was around noon did she realize she actually cleared most of her check up list all that was left was the latest patient on the bottom of her clip board.

Greg universe.

Priyanka actually raised a brow in interest on that last name, it was rare that someone she actually knew besides her daughter became one of her patients though admittedly it wasn't as if she was trying to make friends in this crazy town.

Greg and her were more or less on civil terms with her daughter and his son being acquainted, she couldn't remember ever having a full conversation with the man but knew most of the basics.

He's a failed rock-star wannabe who live's on pocket change in a van.

Ordinarily the thought of her daughter going anywhere near people with that type of lifestyle was unexpectable.

That discrimination was practically the very definition of stranger danger.

But even she would have to admit that the man genuinely had his heart in the right place and was definitely not a threat, especially compared to the Gems.

The skinny white one was making her baby girl sword fight extremely dangerous clones of herself as "practice"!.

Yeah if Priyanka had to be honest out of all her daughter's new acquaintance's Greg was by far the lesser of evils.

Opening the door to his room she was only slightly surprised at his appearance. Both of his legs were in a casts and he was fast asleep in his bed with half eaten cheesy puff bag in his hands. The room was covered in get well soon cards and balloons showing that people were just here recently and left so the man could get some rest.

She had read his file before coming in, he had fell off a ladder trying to re-paint the walls on his car wash leading to him having a hairline fracture in one leg and a clean break in the other. He would definitely be off his feet for a good 2 months at best.

Since her was resting she could of just marked him off and moved on to some other mondamin task that she was far too over qualified to do but on a whim she decided to take a break and sit down on the only chair in the room by the bed.

A few minutes went by and she actually started to feel a little of the stress go away as she sat in the chair with her phone out reading. It had always been a good pass time for her in between shifts to take on a light novel or two.

Lord knows it felt like the only stable thing in her life now a days.

An so she read while occasionally checked Greg's heart monitor,the only sound in the room was the man's light snoring next to her. Not that she minded anyways, due to her admitted strict personality it was hard to find company outside of the usual grunts of acknowledgement from her college's passing the hallways.

An with Connie always out doing God knows what and her husband possibly worse being home alone was definitely less pleasant than spending time reading with someone there in the room.

Sure he was dead to the world asleep, looked like he needed 5 razors just to trim his bushy beard and literally couldn't leave the room of his own free will due to his broken legs but it's still beats another night playing scrabble by herself...

Had she always been this boring?.

she turned off her phone looking more stressed than she did coming into the room.

"I've spent the last 20 years of my life to get to this point" she murmured to himself gazing at the white ceiling. She didn't know why she was saying this but if felt like she needed to speak her mind to someone, even if their not awake.

"my life is supposed to be perfect, the perfect respectable husband who my parents would of approved of , A honor student of a daughter who I home school into a child genius with the best tutor's a doctors salary could afford " she said gripping the edge of her seat slightly.

"An I'm supposed to be her strong female rolemodel who she looks up to and surpasses" blinking back tears Priyanka leaned over on her lap staring at the floor.

"so why didn't it stay like that..."

Sighing in defeat Priyanka looked over again at the man snoozing in bed,he had gotten a bit louder but aside from that looked passive as before.

Her nose crinkled in disgust.

It was so easy for this man wasn't it, a filthy hippie who lived in a van didn't have to worry about responsibilities like she did. Right now she bet he didn't even have a care in the world as he just wasted his life away with his guitar while his half-breed son just walked around causing trouble and tagging her baby girl along.

His life was world's apart from her's in practically every way down to their status.

He had a joke of a car washing business and a beat up Van , his head was balding along with being overweight. No impressive educational background to speck of outside of his proud admittance of failing community college. His son was living proof God didn't exist as somehow a rock and a mammal made a boy child.

Overall the man was a failure.

She on the other hand was very accomplished having graduated Harvard at the top of her class, a well respected doctor and even had books on medical studies that where going to be published and distributed in universities across the state.

Yet here this sad waste of DNA was smiling happily like a fool in his dreams like he was actually worth something while she was trying to figure out how to fix her broken marriage and get her wayward daughter's life back on track.

She couldn't help but feel it was unfair just by looking at him, looking at all the things left around in his room, the presents, the cards, the love.

How was it that this man who hasn't done a single thing with his life loved so dearly by the people around him?.

Her own parents would of rightfully disown her if she was half the failure he was.

Even her own daughter!s hand writing was on one of those get-well cards!.

It just irritated her more an more as she looked his sleeping body up and down trying her damnedest to find whatever redeeming qualities he must have to get all this.

His face was average, nothing to right home about but definitely not particularly ugly, maybe when he was younger he probably could of been considered cute with his boyish qualities but now well into his late 30's to early 40's the man wasn't a prize in any way.

She looked down lower an would admit he did have rather masculine upper torso with his shoulders and chest showing a bit more muscle than actual fat proving that all that Manuel labor he did at his car wash did have some results.

But those results seemed to be clogged up by junk food as looking a bit lower showed a large belly that was definitely not that attractive.

He most of had a much trimmer body in the past if he somehow managed to attract women from other planets. Maybe if he lost a few pounds she could overlook it his belly.

In the back of her mind she wondered when this had become a examination of his sex appeal?.

She rubbed a hand over his chest while internally defending her action for her just doing her job as a doctor and felt his heart beat.

she could feel it pulse steadily under her hand, it was a sign of good health at least. At the very least he didn't seem to be immediately suffering from any possible heart problems.

Instead of lifting her hand off she applied a little more pressure as she smoothend her palm on his chest. It started out as her just trying to get a get a better feel of his pulse and not just blatantly feeling him up.

Nothing too invasive at first, just a rub on his arms most people would just mistake it as her checking for injuries, then she slowly molded her fingers on his broad shoulders feeling the shift in fat and muscle underneath.

Compared to Doug he definitely had more meat on his bones,that man was always one to ignore heavy lifting, saying it was more practical to hire professional movers than load their belongings in the car himself.

She traised her fingers down his arm and stopped at his hand, it was larger than she thought as her own hand could easily fit in his palm.

Doug's hand were always soft.

Greg's hands actually reminded her of her father's, rough and callus from years of working with them.

Before moving to America her parents were extremely poor as her father worked himself sick as a farmer just to provide food for her and her siblings.

It was the driving force that made then push her to become the very best she could in her studies ,her mother had not lived passed her 30s due to illness and died when Priyanka was still young.

Her father followed years later.

She linked her small hand with Greg's bigger one Reviling in memories.

Then let go.

"what I'm I doing" she said tiredly leaning into her seat only to get up, it had suddenly felt far less comfortable then before.

She sat on the edge of the bed and went back to stroking Greg's hand with her thumb ,"I must really be a mess" she sagged looking at his sleeping form.

Greg's only response was a snore as the subconsciously reached to scratch his nose and shift slightly laying completely flat on the bed.

She was planning on leaving then, maybe get a coffee with a bit of whiskey sneaked in then just spend the rest of her shift in her car getting buzzed.

She wasn't an alcoholic, she just a needed a mood altering pick me up every now and then in the for of bottle. Totally different.

But something stopped her.

Seems Mr. universe was having more than a sweet dream.

Looking down she blushed at the lump under the sheets below his waist.

She gulped.

This was nothing new of course, if was perfectly common for blood to circulate to.. Those regions while a man was asleep, this was in no way the first time this happened as she always waved off embarrassed patient's in similar situations with facts of how it was all perfectly natural and go about her business without thinking about it afterwards.

But something about this time was different. He wasn't her usual random patient who's face she would quickly forget about the moment they were discharged.

This was Greg universe, an associate that like it or not was close to her daughter. The get well presents proved that.

She wasn't going to forget this anytime soon.

A few moments of awkwardness passed and he's little friend was still present, she half though of just leaving but was worried her sudden movement off the bed would awaken him.

She took her eyes off his bulge and looked up at his face. he was still heavily asleep this time drooling slightly.

Gulping again she started peeling off the thin sheet.

Surely... It must be uncomfortable to have to be wrapped up tight like this with an.. erection. It would only be healthy to let it out for a bit..as a doctor it was practically her job to do this.

A moral obligation.

Definitely not because the last time she had seen one was 2 months ago while walking in on her husband leave the shower.

No this was just her letting her distressed patient have proper circulation by removing anything holding back his phallus. Wearing briefs in general wasn't healthy for grown men after all.

Over in Greg's case very grown.

If Priyanka was pink in the face before she was red now,her hands didn't waste time in lowering the man's underwear on the excuse of helping with circulation but now she just sat there wide eyed and shocked.

Well he definitely has one thing to brag about.

It wasn't any record breaking but it definitely beat her husband by a few inches and unlike Doug Greg seemed to be circumcised. She licked her lips.

This was wrong, this was going too far. Forget it being morally wrong,this was grounds for her to loose her licence if she was caught. She was literally taking advantage of her patient while he was asleep.

An yet she didn't move, in fact her face got closer for a better look.

It was thicker than she expected, the veins were getting more visible the more it pulsed showing good sign of healthy circulation. She would guess that if she tried to hold it in her hand she probably couldn't wrap her fingers all the way around it.

The pink helmet gave off a slightly musty scent that made her head feel a bit light, if she was thinking clearly she might of been disgusted with herself at how she got closer for a deeper whiff of the manly smell and shudder with her legs rubbing together causing friction in her pants.

She was raised to have self respect an held off sex until marriage so while her friends at college had one fling after another the only real experience Priyanka ever had was with Doug. As a good wife should. She had away valued being a proper woman with morals

An yet here she was nose deep in another man's crotch inhaling his filth like some common whore.

Surely.. at this point it couldn't possibly hurt to make contact?.

just touch it a little bit?. Just one tiny touch and that would be it, she'd leave the room and never come back or think about it.

She reluctantly pulled her face away an stared at his fully erect shaft with mix of anxiousness and nervousness. Doug had never seem to enjoy when she did anything to his own member with her hands and didn't want to accidentally hurt Greg in the process.

With one hand raised she slowly put a finger over his tip and pressed down on it with a soft poke.

It bobbed to the side.

Well she did it, she should get going now right.

She poked it again.

Just one more and that's it.

She leaned over and touched the top sliding her finger down the shaft to the base then held one of his testicles in her hand and massaged it in her palm.

Definitely bigger than average. She was right in her guess of it being too big to fully clasp her hand around,unless she squeezed a little harder.

It was so hard and thick, practically live squeezing a piece of wood. Maybe it was a sign of illness?, swelling in the genitals could be considered very serious.

It would look bad on her if she didn't make sure her patient was healthy.

Her hand clasped fully around him now giving him a testing light pump with her wrist feeling the pulse in her palm.

It would only be.. Impractical to not exam it further.

She was a doctor after all.

Her hand started pumping faster in a slow but firm rhythm as Priyanka couldn't take her eyes off the drop of liquid forming at the top of his member.

She decided to take another closer look.

Cause it was an examination.

The liquid started leaking steadily down his tip and onto her pumping hand. If she was thinking clearly she was gag in disgust but now in her frenzy of pumping him away she couldn't care less about her usual cleanliness observations.

If anything her mind was more occupied wondering why his foul smell was starting to become more and more appealing the more she breathed in his scent.

It was only a inch away, all it would take was a tilt of the head and she could satisfy her curiosity of what the liquid running down her hand tasted like. But that would be crossing a line, going well beyond a simple examination.

Adultery.

Well it's not like she would be the only one guilty of it. If she was completely honest with herself she would admit her marriage was in shambles and the only reason Doug even still lived in the same house as her was because of their love for their daughter.

Her doing this with Greg was just her getting even with Doug's betrayal, she reasoned. Now feeling validated for her actions she proceeded to swallow his shaft half way in her mouth feeling a huge rush of adrenaline as she slowly pulled off sucking him off with a loud pop.

Breathing heavily she licked her lips and gazed at the pulsing piece of meat in front of her with growing lust. Without a word she went back to engulfing it and licking underneath it as she rocked her head up and down on him.

She had long passed crossed the line, she knew this was a carrier and life destroying choice but at the moment all that mattered to her was how far in the back of her throat could she swallowed Greg's cock.

She must of looked like a slut, head down between a patients legs on his bed doing her damnedest to make him ejaculate as he pulse constantly in her sucking drool mouth.

She could feel it, his testicle's tightening in her palm as she massaged them. He was about to ejaculate, restless his pent up lower half.

Blow his load.

Before she never liked the taste of semen and constantly told her husband back in their early years that she never wanted to swallow as it was both demeaning and disgusting.

But now.

She dived her chin balls deep into his crotch and squealed into his waist as rope after rope of stinky liquid shot down her throat forcing her to swallow as if not she would choke from just the value he let out.

A few minutes went by an the torrents of jizz stopped as her throat milked out the small trick that was left in it..

With one last gulp she pulled off to the very end of the crown suckling on the tip in a morbid goodbye kiss and letting go as the member flopped to his lap completely limp.

Priyanka was heart raced as she pushed her razzled hair out of the way, breathing in deeply she tried to catch her breath. Never once had she done something so wreakless ,this was a action that could of ruined her family's live's if rumors were to ever spread, everything she's ever worked for completely gone.

It was stupid, it was rash, it was beyond idiotic and out of character.

And without a doubt the hottest thing she had ever done.

If felt like a swamp was currently flooding her panties. She just knew her brand new vibrator wasn't gonna last a week with how much she planned to use it after this.

Now to just get cleaned up and get rid of any evidence-

"uum excuse me doc, my junks getting cold do you mind pulling back down the sheet"

Priyanka nearly felt her heart stop. Looking up she saw her patient was awake and heavily blushing, he must of awaken at some point. She was too shocked to move.

"but I don't mind if... You kept going" a fully awake Greg asked pointing at his member that had seemed to spring back up again at the possibility of a second round.

Priyanka probably should of been questioning how long he had been awake and how badly she had screwed up.

His pulsing member slapped onto her cheek as its owner looked at her with primal need as they made eye contact.

Oh fuck it.

She smirk kissing the head of his cock an loving the way he shuddered when her tougne ran over his sensitive glands.

She was already screwed, might as well keep going until the bell tolls.

"let's continue your examination Mr. Universe" she said in a husky tone breathing hot air on him while licking the underside .

Greg could only nod dumbfounded in between grunts.


	2. Chapter 2

Her eyes were tired as she sat on the coffee table trying Hard not to let her emotions slip away from her as she watched them go.

"we'll be going now"

Were her husband's only words to her that morning as he left out the front door with their daughter, luggage in hand.

"dad don't you think this a little overboard?" their sweet little girl begged miserably to her father who frowned for a moment as he unlocked the doors of the car they were leaving in.

"your too young to understand now Connie, one day when your older you'll understand why I have to do this " Doug said coldly.

Priyanka even while riddled with guilt couldn't Help but speak at seeing the worried look on her daughters face, this whole situation was probably going to be very traumatic for her " honey maybe you don't need to -"

"that's enough Priyanka" Doug said cutting his wife off while finishing putting in the last suitcase," there will be no more disgusion on this, I can't even believe you would let it even get this far!"

His voice was sharp when addressing her. Even Connie flinched from her seat in the car, her father never usually yelled , this was definitely not going to be easy.

Who knew her dad would be this upset about her wanting to stay over at Steven's for the weekend?.

"I mean seriously Priyanka what could of possessed you tell them it was okay for Connie to sleep over there, who knows what they even serve as proper human food, we can't have Connie stuffing herself with junk food all weekend " Doug ranted as he checked over himself one more time to make sure his clothes were in proper presentable conditions.

Priyanka sighed as get in the passenger seat on the car," but still do you really have to go?. Your only going to embarrass her in front of her friends if your watching her all weekend, wouldn't it be better to just cancel the entire thing?"

"MOM! "

their daughter's complaints was fully ignored as both parents argued.

" That would come off as impolite, you've already given them permission Priyanka, it would be rude to take it back now " Doug answered starting up the car.

"Now I have no choice but to be there to make sure Connie doesn't end up getting diabetic while there. Not that I don't trust you sweetie " he explained with that last part directed at his daughter who crossed her arms in a rare form of defiance.

Seems puberty was coming along.

"besides ",her husband said pulling out the car back up to the driveway, " I can't have my baby girl alone over night at a teenaged boy's house, that's just screams red flag! "

"DAD! "

Once again Connie was ignored.

With another sigh and roll of the eyes Priyanka sent a slightly sympathetic look to her pouting daughter and told her it wouldn't be that bad.

"oh thank goodness, I remembered to pack your baby pictures, If pictures of you in full diapers won't make that boy keep to himself nothing will "

Okay maybe it was that bad.

"DAD! "

ignored.

"Don't dad me sweetie, I don't like this either but you leave me no choice here. It's not like I didn't already have plans this weekend too; Barbara and I were supposed to watch old home movies we use to make together back in 90's" Doug admitted fixing his rear view mirror.

"you and miss Miller sure do hang out alot dad" the reluctant back seat passenger said off handedly while wondering how badly her reputation with the Gems would be damaged with her control freak father there all weekend.

Amethyst would never let her live this down. Gems don't age so that was more than possible .

Her comment actually got a smile out of Doug as his eyes lit up the same way they aways seemed to when talking about that woman. "well she's been my best friend since we could walk after all, back then I didn't know what I'd ever do without her... She's Important to me" he muttered that last just to himself but it was still heard by his wife.

" So how come we've only just moved here a couple months ago, why didn't you stay in beach city? " Connie asked genuinely curious.

At this Doug frowned a bit as if remembering bad memories, "well I... Stuff happened sweetie, stuff got weird between me an barb before I left for college, we just grew apart for a little while I guess and before I knew it I got older and we lost touch for a long time. I met your mom, had you and moved to us to the suburbs"

"And now? " her father was never this open with her and had always been so strict that up to this point Connie always thought her dad didn't even have Feelings much less could have close friends.

" I guess..I just got home sick and wanted to come back " Doug admitted somberly, "An imagine my surprise when I finally come to visit my best friends house after so many years an younger version of her opens the door instead "

"huh?, you mean Sadie? " Connie didn't notice Doug flinch from the back seat but Priyanka his wife had been watching him like a hawk the entire time, he might as well of just said it already. It was so obvious.

"yeah.. Her" it was plane as day that the subject of the girl was making Doug nervous, especially when he suddenly changed the topic to whatever song was on the radio.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

It didn't take too long for them to finally get to the beach, the Gems base.

Once again Connie left immediately to go talk about God only knows what with her rock alien friends only this time Doug gripped behind her struggling with less than 70 pounds worth of luggage.

She tried blocking it out of her mind so hard but she couldn't help but remember every word he said in the car, the way he talked about that damned postal woman, practically admitting to basically uprooting their peaceful lives in the suburbs just to chase after her after all these years.

Sure he didn't say it directly but if you read between the lines and filled in the blanks it was easy to guess what happened between them.

They became friends at a young age, got close ,too close, she gets pregnant ,then like with everything else Doug wusses out and leaves. 17 years later he's finally regretting it and moves us all the way here in this godforsaken tourist trap beach town to try having the best of both worlds.

But you can't have your cake and eat it too. He had to make a choice and from the looks of things he was slipping back to that woman instead of his wife and legitimate child.

It's with this cold realization that Priyanka managed to squish any remaining guilt she had from the day before. The day she cheated with her patient.

Greg universe.

She could still remember the taste on her lips.

A small smile formed on her blank face.

" Doug wait"

Doug turned around just in time to be pulled into a kiss by his wife who much to his surprise feverishly forced her tongue in his mouth mixing saliva in the heated lip lock.

Pulling away with a string of saliva Doug looked both out of breath and shocked at his usually very conservative wife's sudden flash of intense affection.

He even dropped his luggage half way!.

"Pr-iyanka?" he choked out trying to catch his breath.

"That's so you remember what you have waiting at home when you get back Douggie " she winked seductivly throwing him through a loop.

She leaned in closer and whispered in his ear, "sorry if my breaths a little odd, I didn't brush my teeth this morning and I drank something reeal **salty** yesterday, hope you don't mind taste honey "

She didn't even give him time to speak as she walked back to the car.

It was her day off but instead of heading back home she took a detour.

A certain patient of hers could use a doctors visit.

Xxxxxx

She walked in calm as always making sure to seem as if it was just another day as she walked down the halls of the hospital.

But on the inside her she felt butterflies in her stomach and drool building up under her tongue. Just the thought of seeing him again was filling her head with more and more deprived ideas of perversion.

Oh look at her, one fling after months of no sex and she was acting like a horny school girl from some trashy novel.

An just like that the teacher student role-playing fantasy's started popping up in her head making her loose her dwindling composure as she had to uncross her legs to stop herself from rubbing her thighs together in public.

Turning the last corner she had barely managed to stop herself from slamming the door open and calm herself before entering. She didn't want to come off as too strong after all. They may have fooled around the day before but it wasn't like they went all the way.

This wasn't a love story affair.

Maybe she should take it slow, he could still be grieving over his alien wife's lose and forcing herself on him might just scare him away.

Hell for all she knew yesterday was just a one time thing, a moment of weakness on both their parts that he was regretting dearly right now.

After all, Greg didn't seem like the type of man who would purposely seek out married women.

Slowly opening the door everything Priyanka had just thought went out the damn window as she saw a pantsless Greg on the bed crouch over a woman who had her panties pulled down to her legs.

They Turned to her in surprise as she just stood there stupefied. Greg looking mortified.

The woman under him recovered quickly even showing a small smirk under the very awkward situation.

"oh..hey sup pri, close the door would yeah we're kinda busy here " Vidalia said casually while wrapping her legs around Greg's waist clear as day trying to get him to enter her from that angle on the bed.

To his credit Greg at least had the sense to pull himself off Vidalia showing some restraint, tho his lower half certainly still seemed eager for it as if jutted harder than she'ed ever seen it just inches away from the damp valley between Vidalia's legs.

Priyanka much to her credit had enough working brain cells not dead from shock to make a response to everything that she was seeing and lock the door.

Behind her.


End file.
